Ingatan Semalam
by Versya
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang kebanggaan Naruto saja. Drable singkat. Bagi yang masih polos jangan masuk ya. Ga ada Lemon kok. Hanha mengajarkan yang tidak baik. Haha. RnR.
**Drable singkat**

 **Manga Naruto karya bang Kishi**

 **Drable ini karya Vee**

 **.**

.

Warn: Bukan Lemon, tapi sebaiknya yang masih polos-polos jangan baca ya.. haha

.

.

Semalam, aku masih mengingat betapa lelahnya diriku. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk hingga membuat ku harus menghabiskan jam malam ku sebagai korban. Mendata semua inventaris kantor yang kurasa tak seharusnya kulakukan. Yah, ini semua karena aku adalah pegawai baru. Selalu terjadi diskriminasi pada pegawai baru. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Sekelebatan ingatan saat aku hendak pulang malam singgah dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana rasa haus menghampiriku dan membuatku melangkahkan kaki ke pantry. Membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa botol air mineral. Sebelum sempat ku sentuh air mineral di kulkas, mataku bergulir melirik penuh minat pada kaleng bir dengan alkohol rendah disana. Tepat disamping air mineral yang tadi hendak kuambil.

Hatiku bimbang dan ragu. "Bukankah aku sudah 21 tahun?" gumamku. Itu adalah usia yang sudah diperbolehkan untuk minum minuman keras.

Dengan gemetar dan sedikit rasa ragu, kusentuh kaleng bir tersebut. Dengan cepat menutup pintu kulkas dan berlari ke meja. Meletakkan kaleng tersebut dan memandanginya.

Gulp.

Aku menelan kembali ludahku. Aku adalah seorang pria muda yang sehat. Tubuhkupun kuat. Tapi, aku belum pernah minum alkohol dan itu selalu menjadi bahan olokan teman-temanku. Haruskah aku mencicipinya?

Pemikiran itu selalu mengusikku ketika memandang kaleng bir rendah alkohol tersebut. Darimana aku tahu? Tentu saja aku membacanya, ttebayo!

Dengan gemetar, jariku bergerak menuju kaleng bir tersebut. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati membuka kaleng bir yang menimbulkan bau semerbak khas alkohol.

Dadaku berdegup kencang. Perasaan luar biasa yang tak tergambarkan merasuk dalam hatiku.

"Aku membuka bir." pekikku senang.

Jangan tertawa. Ini adalah yang pertama untukku.

Gulp.

Menelan kembali ludahku, kuberanikan diri untuk meraih kaleng tersebut. Mendekatkan pada bibirku diiringi dengan degupan jantungku yang sangar cepat. Rasanya aku mau meledak saking gugup dan senangnya.

' _Kami-sama, aku akan meminum bir._ ' batinku senang.

Glup.

Brak.

"Aku meminumnya! Aku meminumnya!" teriakku senang merasa luar biasa dan bangga, setelah meneguk sedikit bir yang langsung kuletakkan kembali ke meja.

.

Ya, semalam aku akhirnya berhasil meminum sekaleng bir sebelum rasa pusing menyergapku dan menelan ingatanku. Apa yang terjadi padaku semalam? Kenapa sekarang aku berada diruangan yang aku tak tahu. Dan, bukankah aroma ini sama dengan aroma bekas persetubuhan?

Kuarahkan mataku kebawah. Tangan siapa ini yang memelukku dengan posesif? Uh, erat sekali.

Kutolehkan wajahku kesamping. Memandang takjub sosok berkulit putih dan berambut raven. Kelopak matanya memang masih tertutup. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku tidak tahu, siapa yang sekarang sedang memelukku.

"Pre-presdir." gumamku lirih dan terbata.

Kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup kini menampilkan onyxnya yang menawan.

"Hn," gumam sang presdir seolah membalas panggilanku. "Semalam, kau sangat liar, Naruto." bisik Presdir tepat ditelinga kiriku yang mulai memanas.

Dan dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam ku. Juga sentuhan-sentuhan panas yang berada diatas kulitku.

Tunggu?

Dimana bajuku?

"Mau melanjutkan yang semalam, Naru-chan." Bisik Presdir lagi yang kini berada tepat diatasku.

"Pre-presdir." Cicitku gugup dan takut tentu saja.

"Sasuke." Sahut Sasuke cepat dan mulai mengecupi bahuku.

' _Tidak!_

 _Jangan lakukan itu._

 _Aku tak sanggup menyimpan ini dalam memoriku, ttebayo!_ '

Aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati dan menerima semua yang dilakukan presdir terhadap ku, karena Presdir adalah hal pertama yang membuatku takut.

END

.

.

 _Sebatas pembelaan_

 _Sorry for typo, vee ngetik dr hape_

 _Haha._

 _Untuk yang nunggu IWLYG sabar dulu, vee udah lama hiatus makanya vee lagi mengumpulkan minat menulis vee lagi. Ga mau kan kalo IWLYG jadi amburadul ceritanya. Hehe._

 _Dan untuk We Just Broke Up. Itu oneshoot yang tidak ada sequel ya sayang.. sama seperti drable ini._

 _Haha_

.

.

~Salam Vee


End file.
